radiatafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Ryanngreenday/Archive 1
Heylo there Dear Ryanngreenday, I've done some revisions to main page and have added the articles of the three main characters. However, this site could use some MediaWiki retooling for background/toolbar. Later. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • • SPEAK 16:03, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Nice work Ay We're doing pretty well Ryan old budy old pall, any thing you think i could work on? (without ruining the story) --Snookey's on the RUN! Chat or Ok --Climax-Void Chat or Yeah im thinking what to put but my sister hasnt changed it yet it should had Radiatapedia in it, Tom says it will take a day to change, and he doesnt know how to make him a moderater ask Dragonclaws --Climax-Void Chat or Goods News I have excellent news, the operation was a success, although the way I succeeded is equally confusing. --Caboose Holy fizzlesticks you have a bad memory! Anyway, it was to get the all important e-mail. So, I kinda got grounded, I mean "restricted" from the computer. phone, 360, and XBL for two weeks, and my mom was really pissed and I was thinking, "holy fizzlesticks I just blew the whole operation" when something weird happened and the next thing I know my mom's super happy and then she said I could get e-mail after I come back from Florida. So...I'm still grounded, but I'll be around. Got to go, sis is abducting the computer. --Caboose P.S. It will be something like caboosereborn@hotmail.com, also, my mom said IM is a-ok. Oh! And I'll be back in about half an hour, or maybe a little longer. --Caboose Pics Um, my uncanny picture finding ability is proving to work for this video game, but I have no idea what the pictures are of! So, I'll just hand them over to you, and you can put them in the appropriate articles. --Caboose heylo there!! ;-) Dear Ryanngreenday, I see that Radiata Wikia's going well, better than my own new Rainbow Six Wikia. ;-) Alrightie, here - if you make me administrator I will change site background, toolbar, and all the other stuff that MediaWiki does. I'd also try to make a search logo (revolving) as well. ;-) The problem is that without sysop access, I can't access MediaWiki files to edit them. If I could do it as a normal user, I would. ;-) Later! Cheers, RelentlessRecusant http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • • SPEAK 16:05, 4 May 2007 (UTC) :Well you might if i wasn't for the following... # You tried tou ban his 'friends' # You go on almost every wikia asking to be Admin # You seem to act like a control Freak!!! Yo RG Kwl Site. Need work on templates> I'm your man! On wikis my #1 priority (aside from Modoratorship) is Template making!P.s. go on my site :P.S. can we make personal templates. 2 cut down on characters used on a page. i.e. RelentlessRecusant http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • • SPEAK ??:??, ?/?/2007 (UTC) :instead which redirects to User:RelentlessRecusant/Template:UserRR :Oh i see RR made 1. We should make a category if we get 5. Heres yourse. . how do u likee that? you can changr it. and another thingie... Dear Ryanngreenday, Not sure if you've checked out house.wikia.com or gearsofwar.wikia.com, but at those two sites, i've been able to set up a MediaWiki system that looks something like this: When you create a new page, there will be tabs at the tops of the page. For Radiata Wikia, it'd probably look like this: there's be a tab for PROTAGONIST, ANTAGONIST, WEAPON, etc...you click the tab the new article you're making pertains to, and it automatically loads a template. What you do is fill in the blank spots, press SAVE PAGE, and you've made the page. ;-) Lemme now if you'd like something like that here. Later. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • • edit&section=new SPEAK 19:30, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Another Pic Here you go. You betcha.--Caboose Orange Juice and 01:48, 5 May 2007 (UTC) Already there.--Caboose Orange Juice and 01:50, 5 May 2007 (UTC) Yeah. --Caboose Orange Juice and 02:12, 5 May 2007 (UTC) Psych.--Caboose Orange Juice and 05:35, 5 May 2007 (UTC) Templates Dear Ryanngreenday, I have updated the templates, and have differentiated Template:Character to Template:Antagonist Infobox and Template:Protagonist Infobox. Also see Valkyrie. ;-) Cheers, RelentlessRecusant http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • • SPEAK 11:16, 5 May 2007 (UTC) Merge Lord Ryan i strongly advise as your XO that we merge the pages #Characters #Category:Characters Due to pointlesnes --Climax-Void Chat or --------------------------------- Then at least switch it so then main page links to the bigger one!--Climax-Void Chat or templates? Dear Ryanngreenday, Not too nice to see that someone deleted my work. If you'd see that there are detailed stats for every character, maybe you would consider my infoboxes actually kind of useful. Or...if not, and this is the community reception I get for spending my time here, then good-bye. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • • SPEAK 16:42, 5 May 2007 (UTC) Wow Goodness. Someone's been real busy. --Caboose Orange Juice and 00:55, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Whaddya need help with?--Caboose Orange Juice and 19:09, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Rodger that. --Caboose Orange Juice and 19:15, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Not really, I'll just go through whatever pops into my head, if that even makes any sense.--Caboose Orange Juice and 19:19, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Heh heh. BTW, when I'm done with that, do you mind if I re-upload some pictures without the annoying icons in the corner? I can patch them in Photoshop in a jiffy. --Caboose Orange Juice and 19:23, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Great news, I just found about a bazillion screenshots of Radiata Stories! Here's the link. "Yuppers" --Caboose Orange Juice and 19:32, 6 May 2007 (UTC) I am!!! This wiki is just soooooooooo interesting. :D --Caboose Orange Juice and 20:50, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Whoops! Forgot to sign up there. Well, I think I'd like the game, but I'll have to keep it under wraps cause my sis thinks it's "retarded and gay", but then she thinks that of just about everything. It vaguely reminds of this one game my friend wants me to play, something about Finals and some guy named Cloud.--Caboose Orange Juice and 20:50, 6 May 2007 (UTC) You're sick?!--Caboose Orange Juice and 20:52, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Oh, and I didn't get it from the video. --Caboose Orange Juice and 20:53, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Well get better! Being sick sucks. --Caboose Orange Juice and 20:56, 6 May 2007 (UTC) I looooove staying home, but only when I have computer/video game access,cause other than that, there's nothing else to do. --Caboose Orange Juice and 20:59, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Mmmm, the more I listen to Green Day, the more I like it.--Caboose Orange Juice and 21:03, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Yes, I'm bringing it up right now.--Caboose Orange Juice and 21:06, 6 May 2007 (UTC) I know, but I tweak it a bit so there aren't any incomplete sentences and so it flows better. But rest assured, if you want me to copy it word for word, I will. So what's the verdict?--Caboose Orange Juice and 21:32, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Heh heh, now you're editing your messages. :D --Caboose Orange Juice and 21:46, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Oh I understood it the first time, I just didn't think I needed to respond. --Caboose Orange Juice and 21:56, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Okee Dokee.--Caboose Orange Juice and 22:00, 6 May 2007 (UTC) LOGO! Me and Forerunner got the Logo working, thanks to Tiffany --Climax-Void Chat or Hey... Hey, I'm gonna be gone the next few days, but I'll work on photos and characters ASAP. BTW, hope you feel better, if you don't yet.--Caboose Orange Juice and 01:52, 9 May 2007 (UTC) I blaged some tickets The title is nothing to do with this...any way i think Relentless has packed up shop and left cause you didnt aprieciat his work.... --Climax-Void Chat or So wise, you should see my M60 Gattling gun i modeld in 3DS MAX 8, Josh liked it so did Scott and it was admired by all, lol --Climax-Void Chat or Ill e-mail you some High Deff renders if you remind me, oh yeah are you referancing stuff from the Strategy Guide? --Climax-Void Chat or The guide could be usefull to our course ill probably get it once i get the game, im slowly coming out of deprestion and starting my new games when there done ill get it ok? --Climax-Void Chat or Back? Well, I'm not offficialy back until Tuesday, but I'll drop by every so often. Like now. --Caboose Orange Juice and 16:09, 12 May 2007 (UTC) Well, I'll be on for most of today. :D --Caboose Orange Juice and 16:17, 12 May 2007 (UTC) Yep.--Caboose Orange Juice and 16:19, 12 May 2007 (UTC) Hey goo back if you can!--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 18:03, 12 May 2007 (UTC) You there?--Caboose Orange Juice and 01:33, 13 May 2007 (UTC) I am now.--Caboose Orange Juice and 18:59, 13 May 2007 (UTC) Heh heh, I kinda left there. --Caboose Orange Juice and 19:56, 13 May 2007 (UTC) http://quizfarm.com/test.php?q_id=4550&first=yes Link to the Covenant Race Quiz. --71.114.224.10 21:31, 13 May 2007 (UTC) PixelBitch You know this game isnt a patch on what PixelBitch's will be! hehe --Climax-Void Chat or Its more like Final Fantasy 9 but with a incredible battle system, so far thats as far as we are you wouldnt belive the coding, and im saying its just 100% better. lol --Climax-Void Chat or Well... I missed you too! But I kinda forgot to mention that I get ungrounded at 9:45 P.M. my time, plus I won't be on till like 8:00 my time for the next three days cause I have this stupid marching band thing after school. It's like a mini version of the army and we have to yell really loud. :S --Caboose Orange Juice and 01:12, 16 May 2007 (UTC) I like it, I love it, I want some more of it! I try, so hard... Um, I can't remember the rest of the song, heh heh, but I aproove your story and I want to read it when you finish. As for band, they made me yell by myself in front of a crowd of people, but fortunately I wasn't nervous. But you're right, it is hard for me to yell cause I don't do that much. --Caboose Orange Juice and 23:19, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Was my day good? Yes: I won $40 in this competition thingy, which means I can buy Radiata Stories! W00t! No: My arms are so sore from drilling I can barely move them. Yes: I, and everyone at my table, had two donuts for lunch while the rest of the 8th grade looked on in envy. All in all, my day ruled! --Caboose Orange Juice and 00:04, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Wait a minute, when you say aliens die and people's named are changed, are you talking about the story for school, or HoL? --Caboose Orange Juice and 00:06, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Sweetness, but are you happy too? It is better when people are happy. --Caboose Orange Juice and 00:09, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Ha ha, those pics on your user page are sooooo funny. :D Did you make them in Paint? --Caboose Orange Juice and 01:07, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Ha ha. The Great has a weakness. --Caboose Orange Juice and 23:23, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Uh...um...you... Shoot. I can't think of a come back! :D --Caboose Orange Juice and 11:44, 18 May 2007 (UTC) You're helping me come with a come back? Okay... *raises eyebrow* Anyway, I was going to say you were bad with girls. Heh heh. :D --Caboose Orange Juice and 19:03, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Oh, and I have bad news. I'm sick, so I'm not supposed to be here! :S See you tommorrow, or tonight on XBL! --Caboose Orange Juice and 19:05, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Guess what?! I'm not sick, I just have really bad allergies! But I still can't come on here. Anyway, I'm on XBL, playing the Beta, but I'll join you if you come on.--Caboose Orange Juice and 22:47, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Awesome, I can stay here for a bit too. So...yeah. --Caboose Orange Juice and 22:51, 18 May 2007 (UTC) You know where to go. If you can't, lemme know.--Caboose Orange Juice and 22:54, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I hate cooking! Noooooooooooooooooooooo! --Caboose Orange Juice and 23:44, 18 May 2007 (UTC) You there? --Caboose Orange Juice and 23:48, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Ok, I'm on my way. Be there in approx. 10 min. I am working my butt off to get on XBL!!!!!!! --Caboose Orange Juice and 00:07, 19 May 2007 (UTC) You there?--Caboose Orange Juice and 02:40, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Ok, when you're done playing Halo 2, let me know. --Caboose Orange Juice and 02:55, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Gamewise, no. Real life, yeah, but it's no big deal. How about you?--Caboose Orange Juice and 03:00, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Yeah, you know which one. --Caboose Orange Juice and 03:03, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Good morning to you too. What do you need help with?--Caboose Orange Juice and 17:08, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Yuppers. --Caboose Orange Juice and 17:11, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Hey, just to let you knnow, I won't be able to get on XBL for the next hour. --Caboose Orange Juice and 20:18, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Excellent news! I can come on XBL in about two hours if I clean my dad's super dirty bathroom! Whether or not you can make it is okay. --Caboose Orange Juice and 19:04, 20 May 2007 (UTC) Nooooooooooooooooooooooo! Well, I don't really have a choice, my dad's going to make me do it anyway. --Caboose Orange Juice and 19:06, 20 May 2007 (UTC) As soon as my mom and sis get back from the store. --Caboose Orange Juice and 19:08, 20 May 2007 (UTC) Okay, but it may take me a while to get back on the computer. Actually, I'll get on the computer when my sis goes on XBL, cause she's going first. Catch you later and may the sticks of the fizzle be with you, or the Force, :D --Caboose Orange Juice and 19:12, 20 May 2007 (UTC) I'm back! Now what is so important?--Caboose Orange Juice and 20:25, 20 May 2007 (UTC) Hey, sorry I can't get on earlier and sorry for bailing out on you yesterday. I feel so guilty! Anyway, I got grounded from XBL again until Thursday, when school finally gets out, so I won't be on any time soon. Catch you later. --Caboose Orange Juice and 22:58, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Okay, well I probably won't be until Saturday cause I have to study for finals, and then there's a dance on Thursday, when school gets out!!!! And then there's this stupid graduation/band thing the next day at TSU. :( Wishing you luck with "L" :D --Caboose Orange Juice and 21:48, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Ha ha. :D I don't think I'll dance with any, they're all jerks. :D Good luck to you to. --Caboose Orange Juice and 23:16, 22 May 2007 (UTC) I think you are the only non-jerk I know. --Caboose Orange Juice and 21:02, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Yeah, there may be a few others, but for the most part you're the only one. --Caboose Orange Juice and 22:16, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Indeed. :D Any luck with "L" yet?--Caboose Orange Juice and 22:27, 23 May 2007 (UTC) W00t! Boo-yah! School is out!!! W00t! W00t! No more homework!!! No more studying!!! No more worrying!!! Except for that stupid band thing tommorrow. Sweet Freedom!!! --Caboose Orange Juice and 19:27, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Of course it's for summer silly! :D What else would school be out for? Still no luck? --Caboose Orange Juice and 19:41, 24 May 2007 (UTC) You guys have a month of school left?! :O Wow, that sucks. And be can talk about it later, or not at all if you'd rather keep mum about it. BTW, I'm still rooting for you on this!--Caboose Orange Juice and 19:45, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Hey, sorry I left. I don't know if you're there, but I had to go cause of a thunderstorm. Sorry! --Caboose Orange Juice and 22:19, 24 May 2007 (UTC) hey, my mom kicked me off and didnt let me back on.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 04:17, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Kicked off? That's okay. I'm leaving right now, so see you tommorrow, or later tonight. --71.114.229.152 22:04, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Sorry, I had to leave, and I probably won't be on till late Saturday and late Sunday. --Caboose Orange Juice and 04:49, 26 May 2007 (UTC) Hey, I don't know if you're there, but I'll be going on XBL tonight for like three or so hours. If you wanna play Halo 2 that's A-ok with me, just send a message my way. --Caboose Orange Juice and 22:36, 26 May 2007 (UTC) I have the best news ever: In my spare time, I came up with a virtually fool-proof plan to get the "L"! Message me when you get on here again, and I might be able to make it, but I won't be on tomorrow cause I have a youth group thing to go to.--Caboose Orange Juice and 23:23, 27 May 2007 (UTC) Fizzlsticking apple shnapples! We have so many darn thunderstorms down here that I can hardly go on the internet!!!!! And the weather channel says we have at least four more days of T-storms!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!! Now I'm kicking myself for missing you on the IRC cause I can't get back on for sure until Wednesday so I can't tell you the all important plan!!!! Noooooooo!!!!! The only good thing out of this is that I can improvise it. --Caboose Orange Juice and 02:09, 28 May 2007 (UTC) I sure hope it's good...--Caboose Orange Juice and 13:25, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Excellent, you're here. Get on the IRC ASAP, I have to go in twenty minutes.--Caboose Orange Juice and 19:12, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Yeah, I saw the convo you two had. :D So, I'll see if I can chat with you later on, but no guarantees since I'll be going all over my state looking for Red vs. Blue Season 4 at Gamestop like all day. For some reason, nobody seems to have it, so I might have to order it, which isn't good because Tucker's birthday is today!!!!!! Anyway, I'll go COM silent for now. --Caboose Orange Juice and 15:38, 29 May 2007 (UTC) Hey! I told you I'd leave a message didn't I? Anyway, it's great, so yeah... Catch you later, --Caboose Orange Juice and 21:07, 10 June 2007 (UTC) Wow I'm amazed with the content you brought to the site, looks great! Maybe you would come to our Wikia IRC channel sometimes to talk about your wiki and our other wikis? It's over at http://irc.wikia.com (or alternatively, server irc.freenode.net and channel #wikia). Hope to see you there! Datrio 12:18, 29 June 2007 (UTC) HeHe Back to work ay Ryan --Climax-Void Chat or note to self *Name *Votes For *Neutral Votes *Against Votes *Ryangreenday *13 *2 *7 *Manticore *20 *0 *1 Your's sincerily, :fellow Officer, ::F P.S. I just can't write with that second 'N', did u wright it in mistake???